


simply a ticking bomb

by rydercider



Category: Hyouka
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydercider/pseuds/rydercider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi's little middle school crush on his best friend escalates into an infatuation... An obsession <br/>/ Slight yandere Satoshi c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tick tock, tick tock

Since they had met, Satoshi had been more than kind to Houtarou. The destruction of space when Houtarou was near. The suggestive smirks and grins flashed towards the brunet. The waggling eyebrows and extremely expressive eyes.. Those were only a few of the things that Satoshi would tantalize his friend with. 

Fukube teased and flirted continually, only pausing to get some sleep- even then he found himself doing the same in dreams- and this hadn't come to a stop. Not even when Houtarou passed it off, assuming it was just his personality and puberty making a intoxicating cocktail. But as they progressed through school together, it had gotten more and more obvious that there was most definitely some sort of intention hidden.

Now that they were in high school, passed the stages of puberty, Satoshi's actions portrayed exactly what he wanted. He didn't even hide it when others were around, yet Chitanda and Ibara hadn't said a word about it. And to no surprise, Houtarou didn't either- he didn't even acknowledge this fact.  
That-That irked Satoshi. He craved to see the emotion of Houtarou's face change while thoughts caused his emerald hues to flicker and away. He yearned to see a dust of pink across his cheeks and even a little bead of sweat to roll down his temple. Not only that but his /tongue/ began to lust after the taste- bitter but it was Houtarou.. And he wanted it.

Days passed and Satoshi's flirtatious attitude became more and more demanding to be praised. Yet Houtarou's actions-rather, lack of- did not change. The caramel headed teen's fuse shortened, it was only in due time that he would explode like a ticking bomb- a ticking bomb that was ignored. Houtarou should have known. . You do n o t turn your back on a   
t  
i  
c  
k  
i  
n   
g  
{ BOMB }


	2. when the bomb goes off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi won't be able to hold off much longer, especially not when he sees Houtarou letting loose.

It got worse in the hot springs Mayaka had invited them to and Satoshi's fuse was burning closer and closer. . .

Houtarou lay on the futon, arm flung over his emerald hues, trying to calm his breathing- trying to calm his /body/. He wasn't cooling down, not a little, not a bit, not at all. If anything, it were only getting hotter and hotter, sweatier and sweatier. The pink blush that dusted his cheeks earlier had turned into a full fledged deep red. It wasn't sickness and queasiness that tormented his stomach and head but a sensual coil wrapping around his every fibre.

He was suddenly aware of each little thread that came into contact with his skin. He was aware of how fucking good that occasional breeze felt cascading over his over-heating body. How those deep breathes could make his eyebrow twitch and force a small moan back down. Houtarou slowly raised his one hand to his stomach, to the knot that kept the bathrobe over his body. He pulled one end of the belt slowly, inhaling sharply as he did so. When the knot released, each side of the blue robe fell to his side, exposing his sweat covered olive-skin to the cool air. The sudden harsh contact caused the teen to raise of the ground slightly, his hips stuttering up and fists bunching into the hot futon beneath him.

Houtarou fell against the bedding with a strangled moan, shoving his fist into his mouth so the others in the room beside could not hear the noise. It was like his whole body was just on the brink of an orgasm but just stayed there. His head was swimming in euphoria and his dick couldn't possibly get any harder. But it wasn't painful. It was the exact opposite of pain. His entire being was just filled to the edge with pleasure.

"O-Oreki ~?" whined a cheerful voice, raspy and sunken with lust. Satoshi's bag dropped to the floor, followed by his jaw. His amber eyes peered at the statuesque figure in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away.

Tick. Tock. Tick... The bomb stopped, not uttering a sound.

Still lost in a trance, the brunet's back arched slightly, mouth hanging open and jade hues locked behind his shut eyelids. "Fuku!" Houtarou pleaded quietly, behind gritted teeth. Another smashing wave so close to an orgasm hit him as he called out his best friend's name. The second it crashed into him, a combining wave of realization hit him. It wasn't his daydreams, it was actually the caramel headed male in front of him who called his name so hesitantly.

Houtarou bolted upwards, legs sprawled in front of him and the bathrobe slipping down his shoulders. His wide, quivering eyes met Satoshi's and in the same second, he was cumming across his stomach and chest. His bunched his fist to his lips, biting his knuckle, the obvious cry for his best friend only muffled by the hand.

Before Houtarou had the time to utter a word, or even get over this orgasm, he was being pushed back against the futon. And it started all over again. His body was even more sensitive to the fingers pressed into his shoulders and Satoshi's quick pants of breath that covered his neck and chest, and even the harsh friction of the other's bathrobe against his leg. It was as if his entire form was stuck in a pre-orgasm once again.


End file.
